Cameron & Naomi
by nerdychick316
Summary: In Hawaii there's another set of twins like Liv and Maddie, but their lives literally go all over the place. When Cameron moves back in with her family after years of Hollywood, she gets a dose of the high school life for the regular kids. Naomi has to learn how to adjust to all the changes that come to life. Will anyone survive? Only one way to know for sure!


**Here is my Liv and Maddie fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Liv and Maddie or anything with a *.**

* * *

**POV: Naomi**

"Mom! Where did you put the Professor Nutty Tub Yummy cereal?" My youngest sibling- Oliver, age 8, small for his age, black hair and tan skin- yelled in my ear.

"Olly! Do you _have _to yell?" I yelled in his ear.

"Yes Naomi, or else you would take the fun out of it!" Olly I took my empty bowl to the sink while mocking Olly.

"Good morning, dear sister," My brother- Xavier, blonde hair, age 14, fair skin, and a little geek- smiled at me. He does this every morning. _"What?"_ You may ask.

"Now get ready-"

"Wait!" I interrupted him. I moved him to the living room with me.

"Okay, go," I told him.

"For _this_!" Xavier tried to tackle me, but I just flipped him.

"Better luck next time," I giggled. Let me introduce myself-in case you aren't with the program yet- I am the co-oldest of the four. I have black hair that is usually in a messy ponytail, brown eye with balck and red rectangular glasses, and tan skin. By "co-oldest" I mean I have a twin sister! Her name is Cameron also known as Talaie, yep, Talaie Kingston from the "smash-tacular TV show _Musical High._" I don't watch TV, as a 15 year old juggling school, softball, my brothers, and dodging the principal-mom- and the PE coach/softball coach-dad- at school. Cameron has blonde hair, green eyes-like Xavier- and fame. We have the same face, but different hair color.

"Good morning," Mom and dad greeted as they came downstairs.

"'Morning," I smiled.

"Who's ready for the game tomorrow?" Dad asked.

"I am!" I jumped off of Xavier.

"Who's going to slay the Dragons**(*)**?"

"The Knights!**(*)**"

"Who's going to pick up our daughter from the airport tonight?" Mom asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Uhhh..." _Wow, mom and dad were speechless._

"Is Cameron coming home?" I asked.

"Yes, but this time she's staying," Mom smiled.

"Great! My twin sister is going to hog a closet I don't use, put me in dresses I don't wear, and take me to places I hate!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe she changed," Xavier said trying to stand up. I glared at him and he laid back down.

"Naomi, why don't you like your sister?" Mom asked.

"It's not that I don't like her," I started. "I don't get what she talks about!"

"Naomi, you just need to let her do her own thing," Mom smiled.

Okay, pause, _I_ need to let _her_ do her own thing? I let her do her own thing, and do you know what it is? _**Dressing me up!**_ Yeah, like I'm a doll or a charity! Does_ she_ let _me_ do _my_ own thing? Um... two letters and none of them are found in the word "_yes_".

* * *

**POV: Cameron **

I am going to surprise Naomi and Xavier by going to school with them! It's such a good thing my boyfriend-Jordan White, the actor that plays my love interest in "_Musical High_" Tony Micheal- has his own private jet that I used. I finally dodged my adoring fans-papparazzi- and now I'll have new fans in my own hometown and school.

Oh, I spy with my talented eyes a tall cutie! I walked over to him and "accidentally" bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Cameron. Before you ask, yes I am from the smash-tacular TV show _Musical High_!" I sang. "But please, no autographs."

"Uh-huh, okay," The brunette boy kept on looking at the door. "I'm Derek."

"What?" I asked. He's not paying attention to me!

"Nothing," He shook his head. I looked where he was looking at the door probably waiting for someone.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"No," He shook his head. I saw the girl with the glasses, really tall and she has brownish-blonde hair. I flipped my hair and decided that I should be a matchmaker and make a name for myself. I walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Cameron," I smiled as I crashed into the lockers.

"Nice job, Blondie**(*)**," The girl chuckled. Well, _that_ was rude. "Take off the wig Naomi." The girl helped me up. _Oh... _

"I'm not- OW!" The girl is pulling on _my_ hair! She's _pulling on my hair_! _**MY HAIR**_!

"Naomi, did you glue this wig on?!" The girl yelled. I got out of her grip and ran away screaming. I ran into a small Chinese girl.**(Not Chinese, Vietnamese)**

"Watch it Blondie!" The girl yelled in a little cute voice.

"Aww!" I cooed. "You are so cute!"

"I'll cut you," She threatened in the same voice with really big scissors.

"I don't think those big girl scissors are meant for you, little one," I told her.

"Run before I throw you in a hole so you can die painfully!" She yelled.

"Well, I'm Cameron, and you are?"

"Duck off!"

* * *

**POV: Naomi**

"Hey Derek," I smiled at my best friend's "not" boyfriend. Lizy and him have a cute little thing going on. Derek likes her, Lizy likes him, but does either one of them do anything about it? Nope, they're both too shy. It's so adorable though!

"Hey, Naomi," He greeted. "So, my cousin is moving here and I need someone to show him around."

"Okay, I guess I can get Hana to show him around," I smiled.

"No, he needs a _good_ influence," Derek groaned.

"Why not ask Lizy?" I asked.

"No! Just _no_!" He yelled.

"Awww, is Derey-wezzy jelly?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Not funny!" He scowled.

"It's true!" I laughed.

"Naomi!" Lizy, my clone on the inside even though she's taller than my and in the middle of blond and brunette.

"Hey, Lizy!" I waved as she walked over and pulled my hair "softly". Due to my sensitive scalp, it hurt like a mother f-

"AAAAHHH!" -ther!

"So, you can show my cousin around later? And take him to the baseball game after your softball game?" Before I could answer, Derek answered for me. "Yes? Okay, bye!"

I turned to Lizy. "Why did you tug on my hair?"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't playing with me," She nervously smiled.

"Thanks...?"

"Why were you wearing a blond wig and make up earlier?" Okay, out of all the wacky stuff she's said before, _this is the craziest_.

"Elizabeth Jackson, you've officially lost it!"

"No, you said your name was Cameron! What? Are you doing another one of your method acting stuff? Auditions aren't for another month or two!"

"Arg!" I groaned.

"Do not go all pirate on me!" _See? Wacky stuff!_

Lizy, that would be my twin sister that is famous," I told her as I turned the corner to my locker. Instead of a vacant hallway, I saw a lot of adoring fans waiting for a certain person.

"Naomi! Help!" The familiar blond begged. I rolled my eyes as I went around the crowd and grabbed her arm, then dragged her out of the crowd and into the janitor's closet.

**POV: Cameron **

"Ahh!" I screamed. "What is this? Is this the place where bad people go for the after life?" Look at the place! There's no maintenance, no mirrors, a little light bulb, ladders, did that fur ball just move?

"Close, this is their future. It's called a janitor's closet. The detention room is down the stairs and _way_ worse than _this,_" My twin told me.

"Worse than _this_?" I motioned to the tiny space with my sparkling nails.

"Yeah, _really_ bad people are down... _there_."

I looked at my feet and saw a huge brown blop of fur. I was about to scream when Naomi picked it up. Before I could scream she put the blop _into my mouth_! This is not going to be like _Musical High_, is it?


End file.
